<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>蜜瓜 by Samarium_AL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786816">蜜瓜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/Samarium_AL'>Samarium_AL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:33:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/Samarium_AL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>八月九号蜜瓜日，长谷川慎发了一套打扮成蜜瓜精（？）的图片<br/>之前藤原树发过举着LDH FARM的蜜瓜的快拍</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujiwara Itsuki/Hasegawa Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>公司的夏季福利只有一只蜜瓜啊……</p>
<p>藤原树一手拎着公文包，一手提着今天发的蜜瓜，慢慢地往电车站挪动。</p>
<p>往年都是高级超市的提货卡呢，囤下来的物资能用到新年。有一年公司收益好，提货卡的额度特别高，树还给Mars买了高级冻干。</p>
<p>今年，就一只瓜。</p>
<p>电车摇摇晃晃，树从上而下地看着塑料袋里的蜜瓜。</p>
<p>网纹很清晰，被白色发泡网兜包裹着，拎在手里有点沉。树家庭条件不错，在家里吃昂贵水果的机会还挺多。父亲工作忙，作为男子汉，树从小就陪着妈妈去超市采买，所以会挑瓜。</p>
<p>这只瓜，敲起来还有点生。</p>
<p>今年疫情搞得公司亏损，有个半生的瓜，还算不错吧……</p>
<p>藤原树自我安慰着。</p>
<p>是自己的决定，离开家上学，挑了家里没人从事的领域，工作也是自己找的。树庆幸自己有回老家这条路可选，能在那边找个工资不高而较为轻松稳定的工作。但是他不会轻易回去的，他出来就是为了看一看，只凭自己，能走到哪一步。</p>
<p>我就像你一样，还不够成熟呢。</p>
<p>藤原树盯着瓜蒂想。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>进家门的时候已经很晚了。今天是连续上班的第十二天，明天终于能休息了。Mars很精神，迈开小短腿跑过来，蹭树的裤脚。树由着它粘着自己，挂好包，把瓜放在冰箱里，换了家居服，在Mars的催促下给小猫咪开了一盒罐头。</p>
<p>做猫真好啊。</p>
<p>藤原树的手指绕着Mars的尾巴。</p>
<p>只要吃饱就可以，吃到好吃的东西，就会格外开心。而且你……</p>
<p>手背蹭了蹭尾巴下面的猫屁股。</p>
<p>也不会有那方面的困扰呢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>太累了，连……都没力气。</p>
<p>藤原树浴巾都没裹，浑身上下只有一条毛巾，还只是搭在脖子上，防止头发上的水滴得到处都是。</p>
<p>反正家里只有Mars……</p>
<p>嗯？？？</p>
<p>沙发上，坐着一个男孩子！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我是今天新搬进来的长谷川慎，初次见面请多关照。</p>
<p>男孩子先把Mars从腿上抱下来，然后把身上的毯子拎在手里，走到藤原树面前，一边用毯子把他裹起来，一边做了自我介绍。</p>
<p>你是……怎么进来的？</p>
<p>是藤原桑带我进来的呀。</p>
<p>秀气的小手指向了冰箱。</p>
<p>就是，那里好凉啊，慎虽然穿了毛衣，可还是很冷。</p>
<p>藤原树打量起眼前的男孩。白皙的皮肤，比自己的还细腻一些；眼皮上画了绿色的斜格纹，有些独特；男孩子口中的毛衣是白色的，宽松地裹着他的身体，上边也有织出来的格纹。</p>
<p>难不成，是那只瓜？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>藤原桑收留慎吧，慎没地方去了。</p>
<p>比自己还高一些的男孩子凑过来，可怜巴巴地看着自己。</p>
<p>你先说清楚，你是不是……</p>
<p>是的呢，慎是那只蜜瓜。</p>
<p>慎指着和瓜纹一样的眼影，又拉了拉和白色网兜差不多的毛衣。</p>
<p>藤原树看起来还在犹豫。慎仔细地回忆了白天在公司听到的话，试探着说了句：</p>
<p>慎不会吃很多东西的，也不会乱跑。</p>
<p>像是为了证明自己，慎提起裤管，露出一双赤裸的、白嫩的脚。</p>
<p>藤原桑你看，慎连路都没怎么走过。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>昨天下班从便利店顺的临期点心，一杯从大瓶里倒出来加热过的红茶。藤原树勉强地招待了计划外的舍友。</p>
<p>穿好家居服回来，慎还在小口品尝红豆麻薯。</p>
<p>看起来没怎么吃过人类的食物，一副新奇的样子。</p>
<p>藤原树给自己倒了一杯茶，坐到慎的对面陪他。</p>
<p>这个真好吃！藤原桑不吃吗？</p>
<p>不用了，是给你的。还有，叫我树就可以啦。</p>
<p>那怎么可以呢？藤原桑肯定比我年长。</p>
<p>蜜瓜也有生日吗？</p>
<p>有的。我这个品种是1998年开始推广种植的。</p>
<p>原来这样算的啊……我是1997年出生的，只比你大一点点。</p>
<p>那叫你树君好啦。</p>
<p>长谷川慎吮过手指，喝掉了最后一口红茶。然后抬起白嫩的脚，伸向藤原树松垮的家居裤。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>实打实的触碰，灵活的动作，坦然的表情。一切暂时只在桌面之下，而藤原树眼前却晃着刚刚慎提起裤管露出的双脚。</p>
<p>它们很白，它们很软。明明是成年男性的身量，双足却像婴儿一样柔嫩，乖巧得惹人怜爱。</p>
<p>下身很快有了回应，慎抿着小嘴儿笑了起来。</p>
<p>树有点慌张地环顾房间，看到Mars迷迷糊糊地快睡着了，伸手握住慎的脚踝：“去卧室吧。”</p>
<p>慎把脚收了回去，然而并没有站起身。</p>
<p>“树君急什么。”</p>
<p>个子比树还高的男孩子消失在视线里，跪趴在餐桌下边，扯掉阻碍，一口含住。</p>
<p>藤原树看不见，但触感描述了一切，偶尔发出的水声又额外作出色情的注解。</p>
<p>是第一次呢，被口腔包裹起来。暖暖的，内壁稍微有点黏腻，舌头舔着茎身，嘴唇抿紧。才套弄了一个来回，就努力地往喉咙吞咽。</p>
<p>呃……不行，没有办法做深喉。慎喘了一口气，一边舔树君前端的液体，一边用小手轻轻挠他的囊袋。</p>
<p>歇够了，慎扶着树的膝盖，舔弄他的根部，用舌尖勾起一颗睾丸，含在口中，很轻很轻地吮吸。</p>
<p>树抖了一下。</p>
<p>慎获得了预期的反馈，快乐地吻了一下睾丸，歪头含住阴茎，上上下下地舔弄，时不时短促地吮吸一下，像头一次吃棒冰的小孩子一样天真，像熟练的娼妓一样淫靡。</p>
<p>妖精，都是这个样子的吗？蜜瓜不该是……啊，不行了。</p>
<p>不要在这里射出来，不可以。</p>
<p>有什么不可以的呢？</p>
<p>阴茎被抽出，慎又追上另一侧睾丸。一得逞就开始大力吮吸。上方传来压抑着的低吟，黏黏的液体顺着脸颊流向脖颈。</p>
<p>树推开桌椅间的距离，就看见那张稚嫩的面孔，不带邪念地对上自己的眼睛。做爱对于他来说，是再坦然不过的事情。</p>
<p>慎爬起来，想坐到树君的腿上去。刚刚背过身，就被打横抱起来，往那个放了一张床的房间移动。</p>
<p>怀里的人很乖巧，动也不动，像被捏着后颈拎起来的小猫咪。</p>
<p>脱掉衣服，蜜瓜精的皮肤也很嫩。一掐就变颜色，眼睛和后穴都会出水。抽插几次之后，慎就变成了黏黏腻腻的小哭包。树伸手摸摸他的脸，看他哭得轻微抽搐，又吻上去安抚，动作也轻缓了些。</p>
<p>“树君，不用担心……”被亲吻脖子的时候，慎才开口，“不疼的，慎自愈能力很好。”</p>
<p>“出了很多水呢。”</p>
<p>“就是，就是，”慎把小脸埋在树的肩上，“我们蜜瓜，都是多汁的嘛……”</p>
<p>“想要抱抱啦……”</p>
<p>藤原树把他的蜜瓜精抱起来，让他跨在自己腿上。</p>
<p>雪白的身体，带着青紫的指印，一边扭腰一边哭泣……</p>
<p> </p>
<p>住下来之后，慎和Mars成了好朋友。藤原树下班回家的时候，一只毛茸茸跑过来蹭蹭他的小腿，一只白花花走过来索吻。树君出门工作的时候，慎就乖乖地在家，抱着Mars晒太阳，一个看风景另一个打盹。</p>
<p>Mars和慎都不知道，家里有一套监控系统，原本是树用来看看Mars在做什么、有没有危险的，现在打开它，总能看到蜜瓜精和小猫咪，岁月静好。</p>
<p>总监去大阪出差，整个部门都放松下来。树在茶水间喝着咖啡，打开客厅的监控摄像，就看见Mars趴在阳光下打着可爱的小呼噜。</p>
<p>真好啊。</p>
<p>温柔地笑着，树看了一会他的小猫咪，又找长谷川慎。</p>
<p>蜜瓜精不在客厅看电视，不在厨房吃东西。树切换到了卧室。</p>
<p>长谷川慎趴在床上，脸埋在藤原树昨天换下来的T恤上，屁股翘得很高，恰好是方便树君插进去的角度，三根手指在里边搅。</p>
<p>昨晚才抱着他翻来覆去地做过，娇嫩的小穴肿起来，今天他又自己……</p>
<p>眼泪都哭湿了T恤呢。</p>
<p>藤原树脸红红的，接了杯凉水灌下去。剩下的工作时间，树搞不清自己在做什么了，一下班就往家冲。</p>
<p>推开家门，蜜瓜精照常索吻。今天的树君可没有蜻蜓点水，一路吻到床上。</p>
<p>蜜瓜精把浅金色的头发往树的怀里蹭：“肿起来了呢，树君今天可不可以不……”</p>
<p>“不可以。”白天自己玩得那么起劲。</p>
<p>眼泪蹭在领子上，熨烫平整的衬衣被抓出死褶。</p>
<p>藤原树把长谷川慎按在床上，自己的大腿夹住他的。</p>
<p>屁股肿起来了，没关系。</p>
<p>慎的大腿根，很嫩呢。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>瞎写了点，完结了<br/>社畜好忙，本文里藤原树的社畜生活灵感来源于本人的社畜生活<br/>然而本人家里既没有小猫咪更没有蜜瓜精<br/>而且，本人连个像样的家都没有<br/>酸死了，不写了，完结！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>